


Spinning On the Dizzy Edge

by BZeeB



Series: Can we just fast forward to eventually? [3]
Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BZeeB/pseuds/BZeeB
Summary: Follow up to Cast The LineFreefalling in midst of blue and browns





	

Hayes woke to a grey light at the window and Tess in her arms, Tess’s bum pressed against her tummy as Hayes lie curled behind her. Both of them naked from the previous night’s endeavours and Hayes still in the grogginess of sleep, smiled, as flashes of events crept into her mind.

Tess had initiated a hasty exit from the Japanese restaurant they were in after a brief if not very intense moment of eye gazing or more relevant crude term; eye fucking. Tess hadn’t had to say anything; just a flick of the head towards the exit and dilating eyes and Hayes got the message. Tess was already waiting in a taxi by the time Hayes came out after settling the check. Hayes had been surprised by the sense of urgency from Tess but she wasn’t about to complain. Twenty minutes later their clothes had covered the floor of the bedroom.

Just the memory of it sends warmth through Hayes’s body. She wriggled her body closer to the still Tess, wanting to get as close as she possibly could and Hayes just couldn’t resist the temptation that laid in her arms, so she slides her hand gently up and delicately cup Tess’s left breast. The firm softness of it felt wonderful in her hands and Hayes’s thumb caresses the soft skin, and Hayes could feel the hardening of the nipple under her palm.

Hayes could feel her own nipples become tight, hard points, pressed against Tess’s back as she felt the stirrings between her thighs. She felt Tess waking up, trying to turn and face her but Hayes stopped her, keeping Tess in position with her own body.

Hayes started roaming her hands all over Tess’s bare smooth skin, porcelain and glass like, relinquishing on the softness of it. Hayes kissed the nape of Tess’s neck and she closed her eyes as her fingers keep stroking Tess’s cupped breast, and between her thumb and forefinger gently rolled and squeezed the hardened nipple.

Hayes could hear Tess’s breath catching, and Tess wiggled, pressing her bum harder into Hayes, and she could feel Tess’s hand on her hip and thigh as Tess stroked her skin. Hayes leant her head in slightly and started kissing Tess. Hayes then moved her hands down, trailing lines across Tess’s flat tummy and kept moving her hand down until she feels them in contact with the moistness that amplified her hedonistic delights. Hayes felt her own breath catching.

“Oh Tess,” Hayes murmured, and Tess lets out a more insistent moan, a sound that Hayes had come to love and craved.

Hayes let her finger encountered the creases of wet folds, spreading the warm wetness with long soft strokes and every now and then seek to stimulate the nub within its hood, planting kisses on Tess’s pulse point on her neck and ear lobes. That earned little gasps and angelic sounds of pleasure from Tess.

Tess then caught her by surprise by turning around and was on top of Hayes then, laying Hayes flat on the bed. Tess then ran her body up gently, teasing, against Hayes’s, and the brunette savoured in the sensations the move elicited especially when her breasts were rubbed by Tess’s. Tess leaving a trail of kisses on Hayes’s skin as she glided upward, stopped with her face over Hayes’s, propped by her arms on either side of Hayes.

Hayes could see the desire mixed in with adoration in the big blue eyes glinting at her as the room brightened with the sky outside the window. Hayes soaked in the sight of the soft features hanging over her, framed by mussed blond strands. Perfect button nose and thin lips with a teasing smile.

Hayes’s own live version of a tinker fairy, her own goodness amidst all the chaos she represented. Tess Larson in her most natural state is enchanting and Hayes is well and truly smitten. Her head was churning in tandem with the giddying rate her heart was throbbing and yet, in the entirety of its paradoxical irony, she felt calm.

And if even it is only for that one moment, when she’s feeling the safest she’s ever been, Hayes readily wanted to let herself fall.

Hayes let herself get lost into those eyes that bore straight into her, before Hayes brought her hands up, cupped Tess’s face and pulled it down towards her own and captured Tess’s lips into a languorous kiss, reuniting their tongue, teasing each other.

Tess hummed into their kiss and started laying on her side, a hand gliding over Hayes’s chest, teasing, as her fingers gently brushing her taut nipples, sending little shocks of sex through Hayes and her breasts swelling with need.

Tess’s hand roamed over her stomach and Hayes could feel her own legs parting in anticipation and Tess plunged her hand right between her thighs, covering her mound, her palm firstly barely touching the damp, silken down, then pressing harder, sending a blaze of pleasure through her crotch.

Hayes broke their kiss as she gasped, only to find those blue eyes still boring into hers. Hayes turned on her side and faced Tess, her own hand reaching down between Tess’s legs, getting reacquainted and picked up where she had left off just a few minutes ago.

They both got lost in the slumping of wetness as delicate fingers stroked and plunged each other deep in search of the soft spongy spots and thumbs toying with swollen clits, eyes still locked on each other and Hayes saw the desire getting heavier in Tess as she knew the same would be reflected in her own eyes.

And as if on a well-timed cue for the crescendo of a symphony, their fingers curled convulsively and both hit the red button. Hayes closed her eyes in the sudden explosion, loud and ringing in her ears, and she jumped from the edge and started freefalling, enjoying the rush and all she saw from the back of her eyelids was blue.Hayes wondered if Tess was feeling the same and if visions of brown had overtaken Tess.

Something had enraptured the dormant cavities of her ribs and somehow Hayes knew denial is no longer an option. She wanted Tess there. Hayes needed Tess there and to stay there. And she can only hope that it is where Tess would want to be.


End file.
